Gold and Green
by Paloma-Paloma
Summary: OCxOC: Prequel to "Forever and Always". Ever wondered about the story of Kiyori's parents and her childhood? Well you've come along the right place. Learn about what led to the night of Kiyori meeting Grimmjow, but in a lengthened version of her whole childhood, for you! Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Lemon/Friendship
1. READ!

**Hello Boys and Girls of Fanfiction! Before you want to move on to this story, I suggest you read a tad bit of my Bleach Fanfic,** '_Forever and Always'_ **so you aren't stuck in confusion.**

**This story is intended to be read before my other Fanfic's. So basically it's like a really really long prologue that is full of detail and emotion and fun!**

**You don't exactly HAVE to read it, but it would be smart because it sure will come in handy!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.  
**

**This is a story of Kiyori Kurotsuchi (My main OC)'s parents, beginning, middle, but never end! If you are reading this on malicious intent for Grimmjow, he won't be in it until the end. So. Yeah. lol excuse me.**

**Enjoy Gold and Green!**

**********©Paloma-Paloma**


	2. Dead People

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.  
********©Paloma-Paloma**

* * *

"Mother," Mayuri spoke softly ignoring the small coo's of the baby in the mahogany cradle.

"What is it Mayuri?" Mao asked her teenaged son. She had a warm smile on her face, like she always had.

"I want to become a Shinigami." He announced.

"Now, now, Mayuri, wait until your older, I wouldn't be able to bare losing my little boy." She replied embracing him tightly.

"Ma, I'm seventeen, plus you know they have way more advanced technologies there than any of us can imagine."

Mao sighed, "Mayuri, you should stop talking to those dead people, who knows what they'll do to you. Just because you can see dead people doesn't make them your friend. Plus to go in the Soul Society, you've gotta be dead, and that will not happen, not now."

"But Ma," Mayuri exclaimed, "I'll visit! It's no big deal."

"Mayuri." She said silencing him, "I don't want you to talk about it anymore."

"Well how am I suppose to ignore souls?" he questioned, "They are everywhere, and you can see them too, so-"

Mao cut him off, "Yes that much is true, but I ignore them, I have better things to do and more things to take care of than talk to things that no one else can see, and it's freakish."

"Yeah?" he said, "Well you don't control my life, Ma, if this is what I want then I'll do it."

"'Seems like I have to control it because you're sounding suicidal!" she retaliated.

"Well fuck!" he yelled, "I'd rather be there than _here_ stuck with you!" he blurted.

Mao's eyes widened and filled with salted water. She pointed to the back door. "Get out!" She yelled. The baby started to wail. Mayuri glared at his mother, he had a hint of remorse in his stare, but his ambitions were more.

"I was just leaving." He retorted. He got up from the wood floor and walked out the door, slamming it behind him, leaving off for school.

Mao ran through what happened only moments earlier. She walked over to calm down her newly adopted son.

"You would know where I'm getting at right, my prince?" she asked him. He giggled, and then his attention turned to the low window beside the cradle.

"What are you looking at?" she asked stroking his dark think-haired head. She crouched down and glanced through the small window. She noticed a man wearing white Hakmas, and shoulder length dark hair standing in the gold meadow that separated the houses from the mountains of Karakura Town.

_Just ignore it Mao, it's another dead person. If you leave them alone they will leave you alone. I hope…_

Mao kept her prince near her incase it wasn't a soul, but some pedophile. Or worse... _A pedophile soul who doesn't know when to give up._

The windows were open; she kept her stare on the man. He'd stood there for some time now. The sun would rise soon and she'd start her day. Unfortunately no matter how much she tried to ignore him, she couldn't. Hell, he was standing there and the kitchen had the best view of him, which was where she had to be most of her time.

This was driving her nuts. Who the hell did he think he was? This was her property. Mao looked over at her son sitting on the dark rug in the sitting room, and walked over to him. "My love, stay here I have something to take care of." She said quietly, and with that she stepped out the back door.

* * *

**Alright, so I'm polishing this story! I find that I have been neglecting it way too much. For almost 2 years actually. I'm updating it Summer 2k12... lol Fuck!**

**I want to add more to this story, because it has a lot of reference in my other stories because they're all connected. ****Let's just all look at this story as a really really long and detailed prologue! Yes? :)**

**This story is meant to be read before '**_Forever and Always_**', so I highly recommend you keep this story in mind!**

**R&R!**


	3. Minty Eyes

**I do not own Bleach or any of ****_their_**** characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.  
©Paloma-Paloma**

* * *

The certain smells rushed through Mao thoroughly. Smells of flowers, last night's rainfall and an unquestionable smell of rice.

Mao took one deep breath before entering the golden grass of the meadow before her. It was still damp, of course, the morning dew wasn't finished with it just yet. Being April in Karakura Town, it was just like any other rainy season.

She walked for a few minutes. He wasn't too far out in the field, but Mao just felt like walking, _extra_, slowly this time. She eventually reached a point where her voice would be able to reach him and he could hear her. She didn't want to get too close.

"E-Excuse me!" she called, it wasn't too loud, but it wasn't quiet either.

He stiffened visibly, his eyes turned in her direction, though neither his body nor head cooperated with those minty circles he called '_eyes_'.

As the sun peered over the mountain for the first time, she discovered he was covered in blood, making her gasp softly. Her eyes trailed down his white, or maybe red uniform, noticing one particular object; his sword.

She gasped again as she realized it was covered in blood as well. Fresh blood.

He looked over his shoulder, just as she began to back away.

Now, he had turned around fully, and she discovered he was far handsome, but her fear overtook the heat that normally would have built around her cheeks.

He took one step toward her, and she took one step back. This repeated a few times, the man seemingly getting more and more annoyed. He stopped stepping forward, though Mao continued her journey backwards.

Luck was definitely not on her side this time.

He Sonidoed in front of her, where he stood more than enough inches taller than her. The man grabbed her by her throat, though didn't grip that windpipe of hers too tightly, lifting her up to eye level. Never had she seen someone move so fast.

Mao was struck with fear from his poisonous glare.

"Why do you bother me, woman?" He asked in a threatening but also calm tone. The power radiated off of him, unlike one she had ever felt. It was different, it was evil. There was only one thing that possessed evil energy like this man's.

She didn't answer out of hesitation. But in truth, his power kept her speech bundled within her throat, as if had she spoken, his fearsome glare would destroy her voice.

He narrowed his eyes and dropped her, and she landed but fell back onto her rump. Such a rough man but with the softest of eyes.

He grunted, "Fool." He noted, staring down into her honey gold eyes. She failed to keep the blush off of her face. Feeling very weak and very embarrassed, she chose to not let the satisfaction of letting the fear within her burst out.

"I-I only wanted to help," Mao said out, being sure to not take ownership of a shaky voice.

He raised an eyebrow, "Help? I don't need your help, human, I am far too busy concerning things other than these small injuries."

Mao found this man unbelievable. Small? That was clearly an understatement! The amount of blood pouring out of his large wounds looked life-threatening. Most of these wounds were on his torso.

Mao's prince, giggled and cooed loud enough for the man to hear him. His attention turned from her to the house, which wasn't necessarily small, though it wasn't a mansion either. He glanced back at Mao, then back at the house.

She swore under her breath.

He then Sonidoed inside the house, Mao immediately got up and raced back to her pouting prince.

As the man was inside, walking through the kitchen and dining area, leaving fair amounts of his blood on the beige tile, he searched for the source of the noise. He walked passed a staircase, knowing good and while the sound didn't come from there, he searched, and discovered an infant sitting on a dark rug.

The man marched over to the child to get a better view. The young boy fearlessly embraced the man's black boot, protecting it with laughter.

The man frowned and scooped the child up gently, engraving his eyes into the infants, the orbs being a noticeable chocolate brown.

_He is not hers..._ He thought to himself. He turned to faced the many, but not too many, paintings and black and white photographs on the wall. One caught his eye.

It was a small girl, who had obviously not reached her teen, or even pre-teen years, holding a small child. He noticed both children had the same honey gold eyes.

'_That is her heir - her true_ _heir_.'He then thought, not taking into consideration that this painting may be of siblings.

Mao came rushing in, and with a sigh of relief to see her prince had not been harmed, which lasted not very long.

"This infant is not yours," He spoke, facing her.

"He is legally, now please, put him down." She argued.

"Who are you to order me around?" He asked.

"Who're you to march into my home and corrupt my household?" She asked.

"You're such a foolish woman, do you not know what I am?" He then pondered.

"If you told me, I wouldn't care, either way, threatening with a child's life is far beyond one I'd call a coward." She replied.

"Whoever said I was threatening this child, whom I think I've mentioned, is not yours?" He retaliated.

"Being a Hollow, being in our very presence is a threat, knowing how you 'eat' people." She said.

The man chuckled, "I'm far more upper-class in the Hollow stage, mainly to the point where I don't 'eat' people." He said, "That's just disgusting. But I am however impressed you know what I am, and still have the need to help me over my small injuries."

"I still want to, please, put him down so I can tend to them." She replied.

He frowned, "In due time my injuries will heal on their own."

Mao looked at his feet, seeing there was already a puddle of his blood below him.

"But in the meantime," He said, raising his left index finger, pointing it at the child, "Since this child does not belong to you, I will be rid of him." He charged his black Cero at Mao's prince, who began to giggle and reach out to the deadly light.

Mao instantly stole her adopted child away from his arms, backing away slightly to avoid the dark, and powerful light before her.

He stopped his Cero with a 'tsk', "You continue you take care of the child due to your own motherly instincts?" He asked, and didn't expect an answer.

"Why wouldn't I?" she responded, surprising him just a bit.

She turned and placed her prince back into a mahogany cradle.

"Well, I've had enough fun for today," he said eying the back door located in the kitchen, "I shall be taking my leave."

He stepped forward, but suddenly, his injuries gained the upper hand, and his breath came short and uneasy. He the collapsed, though Mao caught him in her arms.

"You must tell me how you received these injuries!" She said with concern noticeable in her tone.

"Mind your own business woman..." He grumbled out as she knelt with him. Mao laid him on his backside, and his stare moved from the ceiling at first, to her.

"I will be right back." she said, "I'm going to tend to your injuries, but I'll need my equipment."

And with that, she left to the kitchen, though there was a wall that disabled any view of Mao for the man. She came back with medical supplies, including bandages and ointments, along with a damp cloth for the blood.

She reached over to him and undid his torso.

She tried so hard to keep that blush off her face after discovering he had an amazingly hot body, even if it were covering in several deep cuts and gashes.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Tokijin." He mumbled.

"Well, nice to meet you, my name's Mao... Kurotsuchi."

She began treating his wounds, and in no time at all he was bandaged fully much to his dismay.

He sat up, watching her every move as she put the medical contents back into the box with a red cross on it. She turned and caught eye in eye with his glare, trapped in her own awe over his eye color.

"What?" He asked, making her notice she was gazing in his eyes for more than enough time.

"Nothing, it's just - you have beautiful eyes." She replied, standing up. Mao returned to the kitchen and placed her medical box back where she got them. She straightened out her burgundy dress, along with her caramel curled hair.

Her dress didn't contrast with the blood on it already from Tokijin, but it needed to be washed either way. It draped down just above her knees. This was her casual wardrobe anyway.

She returned to Tokijin, his reddened uniform and armor off to his side

"You need to rest." She said, running her right hand through her hair.

"No, I do not." He replied.

"I won't take no for an answer," Mao said, "You said that in time your injuries will heal on their own, but you obviously don't have the right amount of energy to do that, so yes, you need to rest."

He growled.

Mao walked over to him and helped him up. She then led him over to the staircase. They ascended up to an area with four bedrooms. She opened a door to a cozy room.

"You can have my bed, I have work in a bit anyways." She said, making him sit on her bed.

"Work?" He asked.

"Yes." Mao replied, "I work at a clinic, now hand over that sword of yours."

"No..." He answered.

"Yes, I'm gonna clean it."

"No, she's mine," He bickered, "You cannot have her."

"It's a girl?" Mao asked.

"Not by my choice." Tokijin stated, "And it isn't a sword, it's a Zanpakutou, so it has a name."

"What's _her _name?" Mao asked.

"Inazuma." He replied.

"Well hand it over if you want _Inazuma _to be cleaned." Mao said.

Tokijin was hesitant. He handed his Zanpakutou to her slowly. God, he was such a child.

"Thank you." She said coldly while retrieving it, "I'll clean this along with the rest of the mess you made in my house."

Tokijin narrowed his eyes as she left the room, watching her descend the stairs.

He fully lie down on her soft bed. He closed his eyes, but refused sleep.

Meanwhile, Mao had cleaned his blood-puddles, along with that katana of his, also his armor and bloodied uniform. Mao on top of that, had work in an hour, being a nurse, their uniforms were so revealing, it almost made her want to quit that job.

She thought about earlier with Mayuri. Her emotions were merging with hypocritical, not to mention ironic thoughts.

She sighed, '_I guess I should get ready...'_

She walked up stairs with her prince in hand. As she entered her room, she saw Tokijin, eyes closed, and assumed he was asleep.

She placed the infant on her bed, more closer to Tokijin so he'd be distracted by the larger male displayed before him, rather than the edge of the bed.

Mao then opened her closet, and walked inside and gathered her nurse uniform. Seeing no chance of a Peeping Tom, since Tokijin was 'asleep', she'd just change there.

Tokijin watched her change under near-closed eyes. With a small smirk he closed his eyes again.

The infant however, was having the time of his life in his attempt to embrace Tokijin's massive left arm.

Mao walked over, "Now, now Ouji, you leave him alone," She whispered, reaching over Tokijin and brushing her lips on the infants cheek, "He's asleep, and you might not want to wake him up. Especially since he has a grouchy attitude."

She glanced at Tokijin, whose eyes were still closed, but his facial expression was offended. She raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat; there was none.

She gasped quietly, and placed her soft small hands at his cheeks, "H-Hey!" She said, slightly shaking him.

He opened his beautiful mint green eyes, which seemed like they were filled with annoyance.

"What do you want, woman?" He asked.

She sighed in relief, "Just making sure you weren't dead or anything." She replied, rolling her eyes at his rude remark.

"I'm already a dead man." He replied, closing his eyes.

"I guess so," she said, "Well I'm leaving for work now, so, that means my prince will be in your care until I come back." She turned and left her room already descending the stairs.

His eyes shot open, no room to protest.

She climbed back up and rested her elbows on the railing, "Besides, it's the least you could do after watching me undress, you little pervert." She said while chuckling, descending the stairs once more.

"How could she tell?" Tokijin mumbled to himself. He heard her leave the house, and he glanced at the child whose eyes were still set on wrapping his arms around the muscular man's arm, "Dammit." He then said.


	4. Burden

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.  
********©Paloma-Paloma**

* * *

Tokijin sat on Mao's bed, stuck in frustration. If he was a total ass and a shitty excuse for a man, he would have definitely neglected this child, or just left back to Hueco Mundo. But that was the thing... He wasn't. But he wanted to.

Ouji now played with Tokijin's fingers, lifting one up and letting it go, only to watch it naturally return back to the soft bed. He rolled his eyes, but continued to play with the boy, much to his dissatisfaction. At least it was some form of entertainment. Especially now, he'd have to get used to infants and their annoying and petty bravery. He was going to be a father after all.

Not now, obviously. But in the future, yes. His woman does the most adorable thing and doesn't exist. This made him groan. Tokijin had no plans to even have children in the first place, but ever since his older brother died, and that was only a few hours ago, did he have to take upon his duties as the Successor.

He felt the wounds beneath Mao's bandages regenerate on their own. He was quite thankful for his regeneration abilities, and since he had an unbearable power on his shoulders in addition to such injuries, he could not sustain it normally. He was also thankful to Mao Kurotsuchi, but don't tell her that.

He was of Jin blood, practically royalty! But in that matter he was the second born. But now, he was the Successor. At his age, people would hardly look upon him differently, but if he had to force them to, he would.

Tokijin sighed in frustration. He needed to get back to Sancre Tor. Sancre Tor was the northern fortress of Hueco Mundo, where cold blooded creatures and Vasto Lordes', like himself lived. On the opposite and much warmer side of Hueco Mundo was the Southern Fortress – Las Noches.

He was tired. Tired of watching this infant, tired of lying in this amazingly soft bed, tired of the World of the Living, tired of having to find a suitable woman to bare his child, tired of that human woman –

Maybe not the last one.

_Maybe_.

He heard female laughter outside. It certainly was not Mao's. Or was it? Tokijin didn't know, because he never heard her laugh, hell she barely even smiled around him.

He got up, taking Mao's little prince in hand. Tokijin got to Mao's window, looking out, seeing a young woman, and an older woman, watering flowers from a garden in a neighbor's backyard. The distance was short, but they were several meters away.

Tokijin wondered what could possibly be so funny for someone to laugh so loud. He rolled his eyes and left Mao's room. The upstairs consisted of only bedrooms and a bathroom. A room with the door closed, and the other two that were opened. One was completely empty, and the other was probably the Infant's room.

He descended the stairs with Ouji, who surprisingly, made no noise at all. He was a curious little boy with chocolate eyes. His eyes stayed on Tokijin's as the large man searched for his Zanpakutou.

Feeling stiff, he used his free hand to be rid of the bandages that were no longer of use to him, and he discarded them in where he saw what looked like other relics of garbage. The blood on his uniform eased its way back into the 'scarred' looking wounds, closing everything completely, leaving him to be without a single speck on him.

Mao's prince was astounded by the technique, and Tokijin narrowed his eyes at the boy. He really needed to get back to Sancre Tor, but he couldn't just leave a child unattended. He wasn't that cold hearted. His ego scoffed at him, he nearly killed the boy earlier with his Cero, and now he was saying he couldn't just leave him there alone.

Tokijin sighed, "I will just find that woman and return this infant to her."

He turned towards the kitchen, seeing his Zanpakutou sticking out of the sink. Tokijin reached for it, seeing it completely cleaned. The hilt however, was damp. Upon his hot touch, it dried. The hilt was a deep blue, and the guard was an Infinity symbol.

Ouji attempted to reach for the sharp blade, but Tokijin pulled it away, cursing the child and his lack of knowledge. Tokijin sheathed it quickly, and searched for Mao's Reiatsu. It was hard to concentrate because of the boy struggling in Tokijin's arm.

Within seconds, he located her. He Sonidoed out of the house, towards more civilization. These houses were on the outer skirts of the city, backing into a meadow, and soon mountains. He Sonidoed on top of buildings which were only two or three stories high. People filled the streets. The woman couldn't have traveled that far in such a short time, had she?

He sensed her Reiatsu getting closer, and then he discovered it was in a large building. It looked like a Medical Center. Or what she said, a 'Clinic'. Whatever _that_ was.

He Sonidoed onto the roof and stayed put, Mao's Reiatsu directly below him. This surely was the place. He sat down.

"How long was this woman going to be here?" He asked himself, groaning. He looked down at Ouji, who was focused elsewhere.

"Oh child, if only you were my heir. Then I would already have dealt with the troubles of having to make one, and also finding a suitable woman." Tokijin then said, watching the townspeople walk the streets.

Tokijin groaned again. He was talking to an infant for crying out loud. Rolling his eyes, he mumbled to himself and levitated from the buildings rooftop to the front doors. He grabbed a hold of one and opened it, making a bell chime. Women from the desk looked up, seeing nothing with their non-existent Reiatsu, then looked at each other, spooked.

Tokijin wasn't sure as to why they didn't see the infant, but as long as they didn't freak out over a floating child, then he wasn't going to question it. He walked past the desks and entered a hallway. He began to seek Mao's Reiatsu once more, finding her in a room around the corner of the hallway. He Sonidoed into that room, finding her digging through a cabinet to gather equipment. The room had several benches and two beds.

He was behind her, and was silent. She gathered everything and closed the cabinet doors, turning around to face Tokijin.

She screamed in shocked, dropping everything in her hands, and Tokijin placed his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked forcing his hand away from her, "I told you to watch him at my home!"

"I can stay no longer, so I am here to return him to you." Tokijin said, holding Ouji out.

"Ma!" Ouji squeaked with glee.

Mao sighed in frustration, but kept a calm demeanor, "Hello my prince."

Tokijin insisted that Mao take the child, but she chose to pick up the small items wrapped in plastic wrappers instead. She paused, "Oh God, please don't tell me the ladies in the front saw a floating baby..." She said.

"I don't believe they did." Tokijin stated, making her sigh in relief. The door to her far right opened and in walked a professional-looking man who seemed to have just heard good news or was overly excited to see the caramel haired beauty. Tokijin heard her curse under her breath and grew curious as to why and what it had to do with this man.

"Mao, my dear, let me help you with those." He said. She silently handed over the small plastic wrapped items to the man in a white coat, avoiding eye contact. The man placed the items onto a cart and wheeled them into the next room.

Mao walked to the center of the room where thin wooden benches surrounded her. She glanced at Tokijin, "Please go back to my house, _please_."

Tokijin didn't move. He didn't do well with those who pleaded, so he was expecting something bad to happen. But of course he didn't want anything bad to happen to the human woman before him, how would he ever leave in time without raising suspicions at home?

He sighed, "Why must you stay here?"

"Because I work here, I get paid to be here and do my job." Mao hissed.

The door opened again and Mao snatched her golden eyes away from Tokijin's mint ones.

"Mao, my dear, who are you talking to?" The man asked.

"No one, doctor." Mao replied. The man was obviously years older than Mao.

He gave her a look, "I've known you for a very long time, you can tell me."

"You know nothing about me," Mao said.

"Oh don't be like that Mao, my dear, I know I've done bad things to you when you were little, but that doesn't mean you still can't talk to me."

"Bad _things_?" Mao asked, "_Bad things_? Do you even know the extent of absolute hatred I have for you, _doctor Kohuzo_? Or should I say, _dad_?"

"Oh come now, Mao, we both know I'm not your real father." Doctor Kohuzo stated.

"Didn't act like it either," Mao muttered.

"That's right, I did not. I refuse to even to this very day." He grew closer to Mao, uncomfortably for Mao as he pressed himself against her, gripping onto her hips. Tokijin tilted his head at this.

'_The human woman just referred to him as a fatherly figure, but what is this inappropriate body language?_' Tokijin thought to himself. Mao shook her head and shoved him away.

"No," She said, "You're disgusting and sick, leave me alone."

The doctor smirked and reached gently to her face, "You really did grow into a beautiful woman," Her said, instantly, he reached and grabbed a large fistful of Mao's caramel curls, roughly pulling her to him, she winced in pain, again trying to push him away. This time he gripped onto her uniform, tugging hard enough to rip the cloth down her middle. Mao shrieked and attempted to fight back, only to be hit in her face to quiet her.

Tokijin's eyes widened. What a sick man this doctor truly was. He did not want him to harm the human woman, and he owed it to her to make up for bandaging him just earlier.

In one deft movement, Tokijin unsheathed Inazuma, slicing up vertically in front of Mao, severing the doctor's arms. His blood traveled in Tokijin's movements, upwards onto the ceiling. Mao's gold eyes were wide with shock and fear, as well as Doctor Kohuzo who was too in shock to register the pain.

He backed away from Mao and sat on a wooden bench across from her, staring at his arms on the floor, "Mao, my dear, please call in one of the surgeons."

Mao herself was speechless, and unable to move or tear her eyes away from Doctor Kohuzo. They did, however, look at his arms that were a short distance from her feet. They began to disintegrate, along with the blood on the ceiling.

"Oh well, I guess that won't be necessary anymore." He stated, standing, "Because I'm coming after _you_!" He growled, pouncing towards her. Mao screamed, and Tokijin's blade swept across, splitting Doctor Kohuzo in half, sending blood among the floor, ceiling, walls, even Mao and Tokijin himself.

Tokijin sheathed his blade, watching Mao visibly shake. She lifted her arms slightly ahead of her, staring at the blood. Her breathing increased, panicking as the blood and the body began to disintegrate. In seconds it all disappeared, and Tokijin walked to her front, holding out Ouji for her to take him.

"Consider me no longer in your debt." He said. Mao met his mint eyes, hyperventilating before fainting forward. Tokijin caught her with his right arm, preventing her from colliding into the armor of his uniform. He frowned at her weakness, hefting her onto his shoulder, still holding her prince in his left arm.

Tokijin Sonidoed out of the clinic and among other businesses and rooftops of homes until he reached Mao's home at the meadow. He entered the house through the backdoor and returned to the area in which he himself had collapsed just earlier.

He gingerly placed Mao on the sofa that he found suitable for her size which was notably much smaller than his larger form. He then placed Ouji in the mahogany cradle, where the boy sat up and looked out the window for a few moments before falling asleep on his stomach.

'_This is the perfect opportunity for me to leave_,' Tokijin thought to himself. He raised his hand to open a Garganta before he stopped himself.

'_But I should probably wait until the human woman wakes_.' Tokijin then thought, sitting on the floor. He removed Inazuma from his sash and placed it in his lap and his mind began to wander as he further concentrated.

Entering his Inner World where there were clouds full of storms, he heard the familiar voice of Inazuma.

"Oh Tokijin my boy, what are you doing?" Inazuma sounded.

Tokijin knew she was referring to him being in the World of the Living, "I don't know. I don't." He replied.

"You know Sancre Tor doesn't enjoy a visit to the World of the Living, and your being walked on by a mere human woman." She said.

Tokijin rolled his eyes, "I was in debt to her."

"Personally, I believe you should have let her suffer at the hands of that man you let me feast on, or let me have a taste of her." She purred.

He frowned, "Were you not satisfied earlier?"

"No my boy, your sadness for the loss of Ketsujin made me lose my appetite." Inazuma replied.

Tokijin remained quiet as he processed that his brother was in fact dead. He exhaled heavily, now angered, "He was a fool for letting himself die."

"That he was, but Tokijin -" Inazuma started, but was interrupted.

"Now I am left with his burden, I am not even the first born child! I am frowned upon by the overseers and more as it is now my duty to carry on the bloodline." Tokijin ranted.

The clouds of his Inner World got darker and all the more stormy, "Tokijin you stop with this anger at once." Inazuma commanded. Slowly, but not completely, the anger faded.

"You do not understand your older brother's actions simply because you haven't been in his position. He wished for death because his pregnant wife was murdered. Until your future wife is killed, you will never know the feeling. It was foolish, yes, and now the Jin Bloodline relies on a second born. There are reasons a second born is not allowed to have children."

Tokijin looked over his shoulder at the woman before him. She was tall with long silver hair. She looked fairly young, at about her mid-twenties. She had several blue, green, and purple tattoos that were lines upon her milky skin. Her eyes had no color, only white, completely. She wore a purple and blue Kimono, and around her arms draped a large furry coat-like cover that was white as snow. Her face tilted sideways at him, revealing the blind-looking woman. Her top lip was black and her bottom was a bright and shiny purple, she also had purple tattoos on her cheeks. On the center of her forehead was a little blue zigzag, looking light a bolt of lightning.

"And what are those reasons?" Tokijin asked.

"Why, you know Yusamujin prefers a reign of Phoenix men. The only way out of that is for a second born to have a child. I'm almost _positive_ you will have a daughter." Inazuma stated.

"A - A daughter? But I cannot, I have trouble dealing with even the simplest of females, even you. You know how complex women are!"

"I do know, and I know it will be a challenge for you. But my mind is set." Inazuma replied with a smile.

"No, I cannot have a daughter." Tokijin said, standing, "I refuse. I will have to continuously have children until I have a son, and if I have to, I will kill them."

"Oh you sound so adorable, just like the little boy I know Tokijin." Inazuma purred. She clasped her hands together and spoke, "Once you first hold your _daughter_ -"

"Son."

"... _Daughter _in your arms you will not think of giving a defenseless child death, especially not your own."

"You do not get it Inazuma, it will be hard to raise a female." Tokijin said.

"I know it will, that is why you will leave her in the hands of your future wife."

Tokijin thought for a bit, "I just won't have children."

Inazuma laughed, "And for a moment I thought you were actually taking it into consideration, how foolish of me."

Tokijin frowned, "The one thing that bothers me is who is responsible for the murder and why those Adjucha attacked."

"Perhaps it was an attempt to destroy the Jin Bloodline?" Inazuma said.

"Probably." Tokijin said.

"Now you have to look for a suitable female to have your heir." Inazuma said, smiling. Tokijin rolled his eyes again.

"Oh my boy, don't give me that look," Inazuma commented, "I'm sure you'll find one. If you do not, there is still this human woman here."

"Inazuma, no. She is a human, a rather bossy one too."

"But that Reiatsu, you can't deny it. It's delectable." Inazuma said, embracing him from behind, "And I'm sure you do not mind her face, true?"

The clouds before Tokijin blurred into a small portal-like image of Mao's confused face, staring off at something beyond. Tokijin didn't say anything, he only stared.

"Oh my sweet boy, if only you could find a suitable female with even half the beauty of this human woman." Inazuma said softly.

Tokijin watched Mao reach out to touch or grab something, "If only," he said just as he felt light pressure on his face. In that instant his eyes snapped open, meeting Mao's golden stare, her face close to his, but with a worrisome look on her's. Out of shock, Tokijin quickly stood straight up, leaving Mao awkwardly on her knees in front of him. He moved away from her, blushing, "I must go." He said, opening a Garganta.

"Oh no, not yet!" Mao called. Tokijin paused him movements, turning to face her.

Mao was now on her feet, "Why did you kill him?"

"He was a weak human and individual. I was in your debt." He replied. Mao was silent, "Did you not want me to kill him?"

"I don't know if killing was really the answer to that," She replied.

"My actions rely on my opinions, and I portrayed him as a sick man attacking a defenseless woman." Tokijin said.

Mao nodded, "Thank you."

Tokijin then nodded, and Mao smiled at him. Again he blushed, but turned quickly before Mao could notice.

"Goodbye." Mao said as he walked along the glowing path. Tokijin looked over his shoulder to see her smiling again, waving with her prince in hand.

"Farewell." He replied before the Garganta closed.

He sighed and continued walking with a frown, "Foolish human, how dare she smile at me." He had grown all the more frustrated after his talk with his Zanpakutou, taking note not to visit her until she forgot about the petty human face of that woman.

He stood and waited for the dimensions to tear, remembering how boring Sancre Tor really was. When it opened, he found himself high above Sancre Tor's central building, the tallest building that came to a point just like the other towers.

Tokijin levitated down onto the point of the Central Tower, reminding himself that he had great balance. He could sense no Adjucha left, but could see their bodies spread among the fortress and on the outside of the walls. He Sonidoed down onto one of the Active Transport bridges, a very long and wide bridge that connected the Central Building to each main tower.

"Tokijin-sama!" Came a man's voice. It was Teijo, the now second in command.

"Yes?" Tokijin asked.

"You've returned, we were beginning to panic as though you had been killed." Teijo said.

"I did not suffer the same fate as my brother," Tokijin said, "As much as I'm sure many would have liked."

"Sancre Tor is faithful to the Jin Bloodline. I know I am." Teijo stated.

Tokijin nodded, cynically.

"I am very sorry for your loss, it burdens all of us."

"Nothing happened while I was out, correct?" Tokijin asked.

"Nothing new to report." Teijo replied, "But may I ask why you had been gone for so long?"

"I wasn't there for that long," Tokijin stated, "I guess I must have lost track of time while observing, you know how Sancre Tor gets to you."

Teijo nodded in agreement, and Tokijin Sonidoed up the Central Buildings interior until he reached his room. He searched for his key, but could not find it. He wondered where he had put it, until he remembered that Mao had cleaned his uniform.

"Dammit." He sighed.

"Tokijin-sama, you smell of humankind." Said a man's voice, "You've got to be near a human to get that scent, and you seem like you had gotten a little too close."

"A human woman tended to my wounds, Kizoku," Tokijin said.

"She also stole your key I see." Kizoku replied. Tokijin was silent.

"What, did she remove your uniform?" He asked.

Tokijin faced him, "Obviously Kizoku, there isn't any other way to bandage a man."

"That is true," Kizoku said with a shrug, "But I guess a man just needs to get away from it all to mourn the death of his brother."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Tokijin said. He then Sonidoed away from Kizoku and outside his brother's office, which would now be his office. He knocked on the door, and after a few moments, the door opened. The man who opened the door was a tall, masked Vasto Lordes, an original at that.

"Jashatirou." Tokijin greeted.

"Tokijin." Jashatirou replied.

"That's Tokijin-sama to you now." Tokijin replied. He noticed that the office was being emptied out of Ketsujin's things. He sighed at the box of items that belonged to his late brother.

"What do you need?" Jashatirou asked.

"I kind of lost my key." Tokijin said.

"I taught you three things Tokijin, three things." Jashatirou said, sighing, "1. Respect those who serve you, yourself, and your ancestors, 2. Stay out of unnecessary trouble, and 3. Never, _ever_, lose the _key_ to your room."

"It wasn't my fault, honest." Tokijin replied.

"You're still a little boy, I swear, you haven't changed one bit since you've returned from the Inferno. Did your father not teach you to man up to your responsibilities?" Jashatirou asked.

"My father only taught me to fight, you were entrusted to teach everything else." Tokijin replied with a smirk.

"I did teach you correctly, even to keep your key safe. You're just a terrible learner." Jashatirou replied, handing Tokijin a new key.

"You've been good to my bloodline." Tokijin said, "I'll see it so that one day you can have a woman to call your own."

"That is after you find yourself a wife." Jashatirou replied.

"Any news to report on the murder?" Tokijin then asked.

"Not yet so far, but the Council refuses to speak on it or hold any meetings which is obviously suspicious." Jashatirou replied. Tokijin nodded and headed for the door to leave, stopping when Jashatirou spoke, "Don't trust the Council or leave your fate in their hands, they're a manipulative group you know."

Tokijin didn't say anything. He Sonidoed to his room and unlocked his door, entering and locking it again. immediately he took off the armor to his uniform and stored it on a nearby table, grabbing a towel and treating himself to a cold shower. Afterwards he changed into comfortable clothes and got into bed.

Today was eventful for the worst and unbelievably tiring. It all started when he returned from the Inferno just that morning, before anyone was even awake. He had greeted his brother, only to be interrupted by great masses of Adjucha ambushing the Northern Fortress. Within that time, someone had managed to slip into Ketsujin's bedroom and murder his very pregnant wife. When Ketsujin received the news towards the end of the attack, the man lost all the desire to live, and thus he had willingly let himself die at the hands of several Adjucha.

Tokijin sighed at the thought. His brother was really gone. He felt guilty for not feeling as sad as others, but he hardly knew his brother. Ketsujin was eighteen when Tokijin was born, and was only given three years to know him before he was sent to the Inferno for training.

Tokijin's bloodline were descendants of the Fiery Phoenix, Yusamujin, who was a surviving Titan of the Underworld. The Inferno was Yusamujin's home where he welcomed his children to receive their share of power through fifteen years of training at the very least. The Jin bloodline is very sacred to the passive districts of the Underworld, even Sancre Tor, though Tokijin knew their faith was crumbling.

The walls of the Inferno were the most powerful flames that reached beyond the skies, killing those unworthy to pass.

Tokijin thought back to what Inazuma had told him about how Yusamujin prefers a reign of Phoenix men, and the only way out of that is for a second born to have a child.

He was a second born. But what would that mean for his heir? He wished for everything but it to be a female, but what else would it be? Every heir born in the history of the Jin Bloodline has been male, simply because they were first born children to have their children. Would this mean that his heir would definitely be female? That or would it just be without Jin Blood?

At the last meeting Tokijin had gone to with his Bloodline, Yusamujin didn't seem too happy with him, almost disgusted. Of course the man didn't say anything, but Tokijin could further tell that his father was all the more ashamed of him. Tokijin hadn't done anything wrong, only his father, Takeshajin who decided to go through with another child.

He could tell that his father would have liked it better as to have himself be the first born and Ketsujin be the second - Tokijin was a sure prodigy, finding Inazuma just at two years old when it took Ketsujin halfway during his Inferno Training.

Though Yusamujin may have been upset, his wife was clearly amused, almost excited when they first met. Hakubi her name was, and she was as old as time itself, but still so young looking for her age.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for a second born in the Jin Bloodline," She had said, "And you mister definitely have my permission to have a child to carry on the second coming of a new protege and a progressive era of Positive reigns."

Tokijin still had no clue what she was even talking about, the woman confused him just as much as she did to everyone else.

He wanted to halt on his thinking; he was tired and wanted to sleep well for the first time since he returned home. Tokijin closed his eyes, meeting the lovely face of Mao Kurotsuchi. His eyes snapped open, this was the last thing he wanted to see.

Tokijin then rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillows attempting to block out the image of the woman's smiling face, failing over and over again. He gave up, falling asleep pleasantly.

* * *

**Oh man it has been a long time since I last updated this story, but ay, I procrastinate like all of you. Maybe more.**

**You don't have to review if you don't want to but it'd be nice. If you haven't read Forever and Always, you don't necessarily have to, but it'd probably be for the best, though you can always read this one then that one, but this one isn't finished, sooo I would recommend reading it.**

**I love you all!Forever and Always,  
Paloma  
**

**R&R!**


	5. Visit

**I do not own Bleach or any of ****_their_**** characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.  
©Paloma-Paloma**

* * *

Mao and Mayuri ate their dinner in silence. Aside from Ouji's babbling baby noises, no other sound was made. The two had spoken very little since Mayuri had returned from school, and Mao would not give in and apologize. Why should she? Mayuri's behavior was inexcusable.

"How was school?" Mao asked, stoic.

"Fine."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"That's nice."

"Sure is."

"Learn anything new today?"

"Nothing I didn't already know."

"I see."

"Yep." Mayuri finished. "I'm sorry for speaking disrespectfully towards you Ma."

"Apology accepted," Mao said.

"I just know how much more technology the Soul Society holds, it'd be a dream come true to be there." Mayuri insisted.

"There are universities that would gladly and have already tried to gain your favor here in the World of the Living."

"Not like the Soul Society. None of the stuff on earth interest me. Being able to see the souls of the dead has really changed my perspective and goals in life, Ma."

"I just don't like the fact that you have to die to get in." Mao mumbled.

"I'm not saying I'm going to commit suicide or anything, at least not now." Mayuri said.

"Not now?"

"Well, that's not what I meant. If I so happen to be near a violent scene involving a gun, I would definitely jump in front of the bullet. That way it can look like I saved someone's life and look like a hero and die with glory."

"Just eat your food." Mao said.

"What did you do all day? I saw that you were home early and Ouji wasn't with Rena." He asked.

"I met a man today." Mao said, raising her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"A man named Tokijin. He stood out in the meadow all by himself, and he was covered head to toe with blood and had crazy injuries. I took him inside and bandaged him up and cleaned everything." Mao said.

Mayuri's eyes, as he listened to his mother grew wide. "Well did you tell an officer?"

"No Mayuri, his injuries healed on their own within minutes."

"That's impossible Ma, are you on drugs?" Mayuri asked.

Mao rolled her eyes, "No Mayuri, he said he was a... A Vasto Lordes, a Hollow! And he had the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen."

Mayuri's jaw had dropped as his mother spoke of Tokijin, describing the man's every feature.

"A Hollow?!" Mayuri screeched, interrupting her. "Ma! Those things are dangerous, they're evil!"

"Not this one Mayuri, he was quite chivalrous." Mao said.

"No Ma, they kill souls, even humans with Reiatsu - Reiatsu like all of ours." Mayuri said in a panicky voice.

"But he didn't kill me." Mao said, "In fact, he saved me from Dr. Kohuzo."

"Saved you?" Mayuri asked.

"Didn't you see my uniform?" Mao asked, "That sick man tried touching me once again, and Tokijin saved me by... Well... Killing him."

"He killed Dr. Kohuzo?!" Mayuri asked, horrified.

"Yes." Mao said, "He's better off dead anyhow if you'd ask me."

"But-But-"

"I understand he was your father and pays a large amount for us every month, but since I was his first pick of inheritance and Aunt Sayuri has already died, it all goes to us." Mao said.

"Ma. It doesn't make any sense." Mayuri said.

"How so?"

"Why would a Hollow protect you?"

"Maybe it's because I tended his wounds. He did say he had been in debt to me." She said with a shrug.

"It's just so strange. You have a whole line of suitors just waiting to marry you, yet you don't look their way, but when an evil being comes around, you are head over heels."

"I'm not head over heels Mayuri, I'll never see the man again. Also, those men don't want to marry me. I can't have kids, remember? All they want is the money." Mao said, rubbing Ouji's head.

"You're something else, Ma."

"I even left Ouji in his care, and my prince wasn't harmed." Mao said, careful not to speak of Tokijin's first actions.

"I'm starting to worry about how much you trust people."

"I only trust you, Rena, and Yumi." Mao declared, "And Ouji of course." She then added, pinching the infant's cheek. The little boy giggled.

"On Saturday morning I'm going to the library for research." Mayuri said.

"On what?"

"On nuclear chemistry and radioactivity." He said.

"You continue to impress me everyday, my genius son, you." Mao said with a smile.

"It's nothing compared to what I'll study in the Soul Society."

"But not too soon from now." Mao said.

Mayuri shrugged and picked up their plates to clean them. Mao removed Ouji from his high chair, holding him on her hip, "Wait a minute, I thought we were going to Yumi and Rena's on Saturday?"

"Well my research is vital, Ma."

"Okay then." Mao said, "I guess I'll just bake pies by myself that afternoon."

"Your reverse psychology won't work on me."

"I was just saying." Mao said, turning from the kitchen to head to the foyer. "I'm going to give Ouji a bath then put him to bed. If you need me, I'll be in my bathroom." She called back to the kitchen.

Mao looked to her right, noticing the dark rug that Tokijin had stood on earlier. She smiled a bit before heading up the stairs. What a strange man from a world she had never known existed.

* * *

**Sancre Tor**

Tokijin sat alone in his new office at his new desk. It had been four days since he had last encountered the sugary sweet human woman, Mao Kurotsuchi, and yet her image appeared in his head over and over again.

Of course, you couldn't blame the man. Tokijin had only encountered three other women in his life: His own mother, his Zanpakutou, and Hakubi-sama, the Fiery Phoenix's wife. Outside of family matters, Mao Kurotsuchi was the only woman he had ever laid eyes on. Tokijin really did not regret going to the World of the Living.

He sighed, wishing she'd leave his mind. Now he was going to have to compare the female he would soon marry to her, even if he did think Mao Kurotsuchi was quite dominant for a woman of this time. It really threw him off that she had ordered him around, but only up until Inazuma actually brought up her beauty, did he not really mind.

So thanks to Inazuma, Tokijin pictured Mao Kurotsuchi before him. She was a honey-golden eyed and skinned woman with delectable thick caramel curls that draped down her back. She was tall for a woman, but definitely not as tall as Tokijin. She had a perfect smile and pair of craters in her cheeks that Tokijin could very possibly drool over.

Her voice was very feminine and motherly, but at the same time, it was fierce and almost pushy whenever she seemed to get frustrated. She was skilled in a medical field, which had surprised Tokijin. She was nimble and steady, but had a pinch of a ditz. But most of all, she was realistic and went with her instincts, confident in her decisions.

He hadn't spent more than two hours in the World of the Living, and though it was just to mourn his brother's death and to have some peace for a few moments, he was glad to have stumbled across the Meadow behind Mao Kurotsuchi's house.

A knock came to the door, followed by a pause. Jashatirou, the eight foot tall, deathly white Original Vasto Lordes entered and closed the door behind him. He sat in a chair in front of Tokijin's desk.

"Any news?" Tokijin asked.

"We've just finished recovering all of the bodies of the residents and have burned the remainder of the Adjucha."

"How many were killed?"

"Over four hundred of our own, mostly messengers and wall walkers, the youngest being a child." Jashatirou replied.

"A child?"

"Yes, his name was Tanoshi. He showed up here one day, all alone. MiroTano looked after him."

Tokijin sighed and shook his head, "And still no idea what or who tried to attack?"

Jashatirou shook his head.

"Do you think it was Las Noches?" Tokijin asked.

Jashatirou shrugged, "I doubt it. If it was, the Council would have immediately allowed us to wage our own attack, but they haven't even held any meetings discussing or the murder."

"Do you think they will at all?"

"They've scheduled one for Sunday afternoon - six days after the whole incident." Jashatirou said with disgust in his tone.

"You really do not like the Council, do you?"

"Sancre Tor is better off." Jashatirou spoke.

Tokijin nodded. He had the urge to tell Jashatirou about his time in the World of the Living, and about Mao, but he knew that he would criticize and scold him.

Tokijin sighed. It had been four days since he was last in the World of the Living and Sancre Tor truly bored him to the fullest. How anyone could possibly live here their whole immortal life, he would never understand. Jashatirou himself was pushing nearly 600 years here, serving the Jin Bloodline as a Jin Guardian for his forefathers.

Maybe he would go back to the World of the Living - after he got some rest of course. It was late. It was a form of entertainment, and perhaps, he would visit Mao Kurotsuchi to retrieve his bedroom key.

Yes. He would do that.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled on, and like always, Mao was up at the crack of dawn. With a yawn, she went into her bathroom, knowing she had approximately three lengthy hours to pamper herself until her prince rose from his royal slumber. She started her bath, undressed and relaxed. She had many things to do today, so the day had to be started off right.

After her bath, Mao dried her long, darkened hair and got dressed into a long sleeved begonia colored dress that stopped just at her knees. When her hair returned to it's rightful curl and color, she wrapped a similar colored ribbon around the length to tie it behind her, it's thickness pulled together into one thick and curly ponytail.

She applied her everyday makeup after brushing her teeth, which wasn't much. Just a bit of contouring, some blush and mascara with her usual selection of lipstick that only made her pink lips a bit darker. She smiled at her appearance and exited the bathroom. She stood in front of a mirror near a window, where she saw that the sun had finally and completely risen. She put on gold studs to her ears and two matching gold bracelets that she had received for a birthday from her dear Aunt Sayuri.

Mao then mentally checked off the things to do on her list, remembering to grab her shoes, which were straw slippers that matched the sunhat that she had woven many years ago. She reached for her hat and left the room, checking on Ouji who was still asleep in his crib in his bedroom. Mao descended the stairs and gathered pots, filling them with water halfway. She placed them on the stove, turning on the gas and began to cut carrots, celery, and onions for the meal later.

Today, she would have dinner with Yumi and Rena, her next door neighbors. Yumi had been her childhood best friend, and Rena was Yumi's daughter, who was only a year younger than Mayuri. Of course, Yumi was about five years older than Mao, considering Mao was unbelievably young when she was impregnated.

It was a special occasion. Every Tuesday following the first Monday of each month, the two families got together and had dinner. It was tradition, and though it upset Mao that Mayuri would not attend, she knew that he had to study. He was a smart boy, and she was so proud, which was why she understood the importance.

"Up early as usual?" She heard her son ask while entering the kitchen.

"Yes, of course." Mao replied with a smile.

"That's for later?"

"Yes. I'm sure there will be enough left over." She said.

"But... You're not heading over until the evening." Mayuri said.

"That's right. I'm boiling the veggies now so that they aren't hard. After that, I'll strain them and put them in the cold storage." Mao confirmed.

Mayuri nodded, "Are you going to the markets soon?"

"Mhmm, would you like to come?" Mao asked.

"I'd much rather stay and watch Ouji and the vegetables for you." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Mayuri nodded.

"When do you plan to leave to the library?"

"When you get back, if that's okay."

"Alright then, well I'd better get going. When Ouji wakes up, just change him and give him some of his fruit and wipe his face and hands afterwards. He's messy."

"Okay. Be safe." Mayuri said as Mao exited the house from the front door with a basket, wallet, and hat.

She placed her sunhat on her head and began her trail down the dirt trail towards more civilization, unaware that she was being watched and soon followed by Tokijin.

He silently cursed as he figured she was headed into the public, which would make it awkward if she spotted him. Though no one else could see him, it would probably raise red flags if she spoke to him, drawing attention.

He had no idea why he was following her, but it beats staying near two others with similar Reiatsu to her's. When she exited her home, he had nearly exploded in excitement and nervousness. Now, he watched as she passed people who smiled and greeted her. He noticed that every single man around her greeted her with a kiss to her hand or a wave to get her attention. It was obvious that they were trying to court her.

She brushed most of them away, but tried to remain polite and carried on a few friendly conversations.

"So, Miss Kurotsuchi, how is the little one?" One asked.

"Oh, he's fine, growing as quick as ever."

"That's right, he's almost a year old now."

"Actually, he's... Almost two." She replied with thin lips of irritation.

"Oh, well, like you said, growing as quick as ever!"

"Yep." Mao said, suddenly finding this person intolerable to speak to. She quickened her pace and reached the set of markets that she required goods and necessities from. Tokijin watched her purchase small things like flour and a bushel of apples and cherries. She carried on conversation with a female trader who she seemed to have a friendship with. It was a much older woman who had sets of pastries to sell.

He walked close, his Reiatsu massed, of course. He watched Mao lean on her elbows on the wooden counter top, inward to listen closely. By now, Tokijin was only about two feet away from her. He listened to every word Mao spoke, his breath shortening whenever she would laugh.

"I'm going to make pies later tonight for dessert. I'm really thankful that you taught me how to perfect them."

"Oh anytime dear." Said the older woman.

"I just wish I would stop being bothered by the men of this town." Mao said with a sigh.

"What do expect Mao? They see a beautiful woman without a husband and a nice hunk of inheritance, plus you're the adoptive daughter of Dr. Kohuzo." Said the older woman.

"I know." Mao replied, "But really, I cannot have children. They just want my family's money."

"Don't give in Mao. Marry a prince." The older woman joked.

"Oh you do make me consider." Mao said while laughing.

Then came a man who stood next to Mao, also leaning on the counter. He smiled at her, making her's disappear, "Hello Miss Kurotsuchi."

"Hello."

"Fine day is it?"

"I'd agree."

"Do you need help with your things?" He asked.

Mao shook her head, "That won't be necessary, thank you."

"Very well, remember that I am always here if you need me for anything." He said before leaving.

Mao rolled her eyes, watching him go. Her eyes turned a distance, landing on Tokijin. She gasped, placing her hand to her chest as she turned to face him and look into his mint eyes that stared at her.

She blinked and turned to the older woman who spoke, "Is something wrong Mao?"

"Oh it's nothing," Mao said, handing her money for the sugar she had purchased. "I will see you the next time I return to the market." She said in a hurry. Mao grabbed her basket, placing her wallet inside and turned to meet Tokijin again. She smiled brightly, but didn't speak. She then walked past him towards an alleyway between two buildings. Tokijin was confused, and watched with a frown as more men suddenly began to follow her at a slow pace.

He Sonidoed to her location, in front of her, where her back faced the markets.

"You've returned?" She asked.

"Hueco Mundo is no form of entertainment, so I have returned to the World of the Living." He replied.

"Are you sure it isn't me that is entertaining to you?" She asked, looking back at the markets where she heard her name being called by men.

Tokijin was stunned and hadn't a chance to speak.

"Take me away from these men, will you?" Mao asked, desperate.

Tokijin nodded and grasped her arms and Sonidoed with her out and away from the public and to the Meadow. When they arrived, Mao nearly fell from being so dizzy, but was held up by Tokijin. She looked around, spotting her house, "Oh thank you very much."

Tokijin nodded.

"You can come in if you'd like," Mao said, "Of course, my eldest son is sure to throw a fit because you're a Hollow."

"I will remain out here until you would prefer me to enter." He said.

"It won't be long, I promise." Mao said, "He's leaving to the library to study because I have raised a genius of a son." Mao bragged jokingly.

Tokijin nodded again and watched her enter the home. He waited nearly ten minutes before Mao peered at the backyard gate door. She beckoned for him to come inside, where he Sonidoed to her.

"That... Power you have is quite astonishing." Mao said.

"It's called Sonido."

"How you aren't dizzied, it makes me wonder." She said, holding the backdoor open for Tokijin. He entered, and was followed by Mao. He stood and looked around, spotting Ouji, who clung onto furniture in the dining area.

"So tell me," Mao spoke. Their eyes met, "Why did you come back?"

"I did say boredom, didn't I?" Tokijin replied.

"Really?" She asked, "I assumed you have returned for this." She said, holding up a silver key. Tokijin's brows rose in surprise. She held it out to him and he took it, placing it in a pocket.

"It's the key to my room in Sancre Tor." He said.

"Did I lock you out of your own room by forgetting to return your key?" Mao asked.

Tokijin shook his head, "There were spares, luckily."

Mao smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"In truth, I don't see how I'm much fun, but I am honored that you think so." Mao told him.

"If you lived where I live, anything would be considered fun." Tokijin replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you chose to return." Mao said, removing her sunhat.

"Do the men of this town always bother you like so?" Tokijin asked.

"Yes they do." Mao said, rolling her eyes.

"It seems to make you unhappy." Tokijin said.

"It doesn't make me unhappy, it's just... None of them are actually interested in _me_." Mao said, "I cannot have their children, thanks to the doctor you had killed a few days ago."

"Why is that?"

"Oh well," Mao started, "He was the father of my oldest son, but also my adoptive father. He did not want the word to get out, so he paid for my education and home and other necessities, and even gave me my job at the clinic. However, because he was a doctor and very skilled surgeon, he had removed my ability to have children - _his_ children."

Tokijin frowned, "Yet they still pursue you?"

"Yep." Mao said, "It's pathetic."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Mao said, "Sooner or later, I'm bound to marry one of them."

Tokijin stared, tilting his head. He watched Mao put away the cherries and apples from her basket.

"You shouldn't settle if you know you'll be unhappy." Tokijin said.

"You're right." Mao replied, "But that's then, and this is now. Would you like to try some pie later?"

"N-No thank you, I don't eat."

"What? Don't eat?" Mao asked, stunned, "Then how do you live?"

"I don't." Tokijin said, "I'm a dead man."

"Well - You know what I mean." Mao said with a smile, her hands at her hips.

"I take in Spirit Particles."

"Well I'll guarantee that those Spirit Particles aren't as tasty as my apple or cherry pie." Mao said with a huff.

Tokijin shook his head with a smile, forcing a smile from Mao who was secretly melting inside over his.

"Please, sit." Mao said, "Anywhere is fine. I'd just rather you sit than stand and not be comfortable."

Tokijin complied and sat in a chair nearby. Mao walked to Ouji and lifted him. She frowned, noticing pink from fruit still smudged on his face. She walked to the sink and wet a small towel to clean his face. Ouji whined, knowing what was coming.

"It's not even that bad, relax." Mao said, "You made a mess."

Ouji shook his head, "No."

"Fine, you do it." She said, handing him the rag. He threw it onto the ground. Mao sighed, bending over to pick it up off of the floor. She stood up straight and looked out the window, "Oh my God, what is that?" She said, pointing, making Ouji look out the window, creating the perfect opportunity to wipe his face.

He shivered then shook his head after she cleaned his face, huffing while she laughed at him. Tokijin stared at them.

"Don't give me that face." Mao said, "Give Ma a kiss and you can go and play." She said, puckering her lips. Ouji kissed them and she let him down, where he walked away from her, towards the dining area again.

"You seem good with children." Tokijin said.

"Well, obviously." Mao said, "I've been doing it for a long time."

"How old might you be, woman?"

"Oh no, you're not going to call me woman." Mao said, "My name is Mao."

"How old might you be, _Mao_?"

"I'm twenty-eight years old." She said, "And yourself?"

"Thirty." Tokijin replied, "You are quite young for a mother of two, and a nearing adult son."

"I know. Thanks to Dr. Kohuzo, I was pregnant with Mayuri at just ten years old. But of course, I can't complain. He's one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me."

Tokijin nodded.

"And what about you? Do you have any children?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" Mao asked.

"No wife, and I'm the second born in my bloodline."

"Well that shouldn't stop you from finding a wife and having your own children anyways." Mao said.

"I will have to because of my older brother's death four days ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mao replied.

"It's fine." Tokijin said, "His wife was also murdered that day."

"That was the day I bandaged you up." Mao said, "What happened?"

"Hollows attacked the fortress in which I reside, killing many of my kind. In the mean time, my sister-in-law was murdered by someone unknown, and when my older brother found out, he allowed himself to be killed, forcing me to have to produce an heir." Tokijin said.

"I see." Mao said, "That's why you were all beat up?"

Tokijin rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Mao laughed and spoke, "It's okay to admit it. You _did_ collapse."

"You needn't remind me." Tokijin muttered.

He looked to the front door, where seconds later, the door bell rang.

Mao looked at the time, "Oh it must be my neighbor's daughter, Rena."

She went to the door and opened it, greeting the blond-haired teen.

"Good morning Miss Kurotsuchi!" Rena greeted.

"Good morning Rena, are you here to pick up Ouji?" Mao replied.

"Yes Ma'am, and I've also got your mail." Rena said, handing her a few envelopes.

"Thank you darling, come in, please." Mao said.

The two entered the kitchen, where Tokijin was not able to be seen by Rena. "My mother and I cannot wait to have you over for dinner tonight," She said, "Is Mayuri here?"

"No, he's at the library." Mao said, "And neither can I. I'm sad to say he won't be joining us for dinner tonight because his studies will keep him buried from the real world."

"Aw, really?" Rena asked.

"Yes. I tried to get him to come, but he's adamant."

"Well that's a shame." She said, waving to Ouji as he ran to them. Rena bent and picked him up, "I'll see you at dinner tonight then?"

"Alright, take care now. And behave my little prince." Mao said to them.

"Bye bye!" Ouji said to his mother, waving.

The two left, leaving Mao and Tokijin.

"She takes Ouji with her on the weekends so I can relax. I work during the weekdays, and she usually comes over here and watches him." Mao spoke while opening the envelopes.

"I killed that doctor. Has anyone questioned his disappearance?" Tokijin asked.

"Yes," Mao said, opening a letter, "They actually believe that he chose to retire and live at his lake house about a hundred miles from here."

"I see." Tokijin said, watching Mao frown as she read the letter. She lied the paper on a counter top, then opened the other two and repeated the same action. After that, she pulled out pieces of jewelry from the envelopes while rolling her eyes.

"More acts to court me." Mao said with a smile. "I never keep anything they send me, in fact, I toss them all away."

"That's not very nice." Tokijin said.

"Not into the garbage." Mao said with a smile. She grabbed the letters and put them into the garbage. "Come with me, I'll show you."

She led Tokijin out of the house through the backdoor. They walked through the Meadow in silence until they reached a large and deep pond that could almost be considered as a small lake. There was a dock that hung over the beginning of the water. The two reached the end of the dock, just before the water.

Mao tossed the jewelry into the water, where they both watched them sink to the bottom, never to be seen again.

Mao smiled up a Tokijin, where he spoke, "And you do this to all of their gifts?"

"Yes I do." Mao said, "There must be hundreds down there. Maybe some lucky person will go to the bottom in a swim and find my buried treasure."

"Like you?" Tokijin asked.

Mao gasped and put distance between them, "No, no, no."

"I'm not going to do anything to you." Tokijin said with a frown.

Mao frowned and returned to his side, "Alright then. I could have sworn I sensed a sort of-" Mao was cut off by being pushed by Tokijin off of the dock, however she grabbed onto his arm, pulling him with her. Mao was surprised that she did not touch the water. Her tightly closed eyes opened to see that she had been a foot or so above the water, still holding onto Tokijin.

Her golden eyes were wide, "Oh, how amazing!" She said to Tokijin. She carefully released his arm so he could hold her upright with his other arm. "You are standing on air!"

"On Spirit Particles, actually."

"You're standing on your food?" Mao asked, meeting his eyes.

"Pretty much." Tokijin replied while chuckling.

"How disgusting, I would never stand on my food, in which I am sure is much more tastier and you should try-" She cut herself off with a small scream as Tokijin playfully dropped her and caught her before she touched the water.

"Oh you are not nice, not at all!" Mao said as Tokijin laughed at her. "Put me down on land at once."

Tokijin began to levitate upwards, making Mao tense up as she realized they were reaching higher than the trees and her own house. "Oh, please no Tokijin, I am afraid of heights." Mao said, clutching onto the armor of his uniform even tighter.

Tokijin stopped levitating upwards, but it did not comfort Mao considering she was able to see over the mountains. She looked into his eyes and pleaded with him. She nearly screamed again when he let her go, but she held onto him for dear life, clutching onto his armor and uniform, followed by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are absolutely unbelievable, I could have fallen to my death!" Mao said, "If this is your idea of a joke, you have a sick sense of humor, and I'd appreciate it if you'd put me down onto the ground, immediately."

"Immediately?" Tokijin asked.

"Don't you dare drop me or push me off, I am not joking. You're nearly about to give me a heart attack." Mao said, relieved that Tokijin began levitated downwards.

"Heart attack?"

"Well, yes, don't you know what that is?"

"I do not."

"Well, it's when your heart stops working."

"I do not have a heart." Tokijin replied.

"I can tell." Mao murmured as she placed her feet onto the grass, removing herself from him.

"I truly do not." Tokijin said.

"Well, you are dead, are you not?" Mao asked.

Tokijin nodded, "All Vasto Lordes' have a heart. My Hollow hole is where my heart would be."

"Really?" Mao asked, "Then how does blood pump in your system?"

"From the Inferno, my missing heart beats." Tokijin said.

"Uh huh." Mao replied, having no clue what he was talking about.

She shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun, "How's about we find some shade?"

Tokijin didn't respond. He only followed Mao to a large oak tree that was surrounded by flowers. She sat beneath the tree, then so did he.

"You know, this tree is surrounded by a fairy ring. It brings good luck to sit inside of it if you have a good heart, and it may grant you one wish if you do nothing but good. But if you are a bad apple and you sit inside, you will receive bad luck and die at an early age."

"I am a Hollow."

"I understand. I don't think you're evil at all." Mao replied.

There was a bit of silence, and Mao alleviated it by speaking.

"So, Tokijin." Mao said, "Do you have a last name?"

"No." He said, "I am recognized by the 'Jin' in my name. I am apart of a bloodline."

"Oh I see." Mao said, "My last name comes from my birth parents. I never met them because my mother died while giving birth to me, and my father was killed in war."

"I'm sorry." Tokijin said.

"Oh don't be sorry, it's nothing to apologize for." She replied, looking at the flowers. "Did you know your parents?"

Tokijin nodded, "They were sent away when I was seven years old. Though I had a much better relationship with my mother than my father."

"Why is that?"

"I was a second born, something frowned upon in my bloodline." Tokijin replied.

"Well that's not very nice." Mao said with a frown.

"In my bloodline, we are only given eighty years to live, and I was born when my father was at his 73rd year. I was then raised by a guardian of my bloodline until I reached fifteen years of age for training that would last another fifteen years. I left in April of my fifteenth year, and I returned from training in April of my thirtieth."

"That would be... Four days ago?"

Tokijin nodded, "Which means I practically returned with the burden of having to find a woman to bare my heir. I am not sure why it is frowned upon for me to have a child in my bloodline."

"Well, aren't there women where you live?" Mao asked.

"At Sancre Tor? No." Tokijin replied, "There are women scattered across Hueco Mundo, but they're almost impossible to find. It took my brother five whole years to find his wife, and they were both killed."

"I'm sure you'll find one." Mao said. Tokijin shrugged, and she decided to change the topic.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"I don't have a favorite color." Tokijin said.

"Oh but you've got to prefer a color over another." She said. She got onto her knees and pointed at three different colored flowers. One blue, the other purple, and the next, a deep - almost gold, yellow.

Tokijin pointed at the yellow one. Mao then showed him a variety of other colors, and still, he pointed back to the yellow flower. The color did not differ much from Mao's eyes, which were a brilliant honey-gold color.

"What about you?" Tokijin asked, "What is your favorite color?"

"Green." Mao said, "But not just any green, it is actually the color of your eyes. You do have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen, they are truly captivating and - oh you're blushing!"

Tokijin's blushed increased as she pointed it out. She laughed and apologized for making him feel uncomfortable. They continued to talk more, which mainly it had been Mao to do most of the talking, but Tokijin did not mind. He listened closely to each of her stories, finding her to be a lot more interesting than everyone at Sancre Tor.

The two must have spent an entire two hours talking beneath that tree before Mao decided it was time to go inside. Tokijin helped her stand, where they wiped off any grass that stuck to them.

"Would you mind using that Sonido?" Mao asked. Tokijin shook his head and held his right hand out. She smiled and took it with her left, and he Sonidoed with her to the backdoor of her house. Again, Mao found herself uncontrollably dizzy where she nearly fell to her knees, and again, Tokijin held her up beneath her arms.

Her eyes met his, and suddenly they realized how close their faces were. Tokijin blushed again and Mao smiled, standing upright. "I'm terribly sorry that I have hardly any balance. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Tokijin said. The two entered the house again.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Mao asked, "I know I am. I didn't have breakfast."

"I'm fine." He replied.

"If you say so." Mao said, "How long do you plan to stay?"

"For as long as you'd like to keep me." Tokijin said.

"Oh well then make yourself at home and stay forever." Mao said with sarcasm, "But really, the last time you were here, you left within the second hour."

"I must leave in the morning."

"Alright." Mao said, "Well in a few hours, I'm going to head over to my neighbor's to have dinner with them. I'm not sure how this will work."

"I do not have to stay if you don't want me to."

"Oh believe me, I want you to stay - oh, I've got it!" Mao exclaimed, "Yumi can see souls like I can, which is why her and I became such good friends. However, I do know that she has a drastic fear of Hollows because one had nearly killed her before."

"The other one cannot." Tokijin said.

"Maybe if you were to touch her, she'd be able to see you." Mao said, "I believe they will welcome you, and plus, I have already mentioned you before."

"Have you?" Tokijin asked.

"Why yes," Mao said, "Tuesday I did."

"And what did they say?"

"Yumi, at first, seemed a little upset. But since I only spoke good things of you, she lightened up and found it strange that you hadn't killed me. Even I find it strange that you did not."

"I didn't have a reason to kill you." Tokijin said.

"Really, I felt as though you would have killed me for interrupting your mourning." Mao spoke.

"I considered it." Tokijin said.

"Well I am glad you did not kill me." Mao said, "Apparently I left some sort of imprint of myself, since you did return. The same goes for you actually."

Tokijin narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Mao walked to him, "Well you did lift me by my throat, and as a delicate human and especially a woman, it did harm me, much to my dismay." She tilted her head upwards, "Though most of it is gone now, I did have your hand print in the form of a light bruise on my neck."

Tokijin stared, and there was indeed a light purple mark of where his hand had been that he had failed to notice. Mao did well to keep it hidden. She lightly placed her fingertips over it, "It still hurts, but only to swallow, and if I press hard on it."

Tokijin reached the same hand he had used to grasp her neck, but this time, lightly over the hand print. He felt Mao gasp, knowing it brought her pain. He was able to feel her pulse, breathing, and following gulp. She moved her hands to his as it remained on her neck, stunned when she felt the pain go away. Her head tilted downwards, still holding his large hand with both of her's, "What did you do?"

"I healed your wound." He said.

"But how?" She asked.

"I have regeneration abilities. It's what allowed me to heal my wounds so quickly. I can use it on other people." Tokijin replied.

"That would come in handy." Mao said, "Thank you."

Tokijin nodded. She released his hand. She then looked to his sheathed Zanpakutou, "How is Inazuma?"

Tokijin sighed and shook his head, "Annoying."

Mao smiled in surprise, "Is that so?"

"She is bothersome."

"How so?"

Tokijin just shook his head, not willing to tell her that it was about her. "She just constantly reminds me that I need to find a wife."

Mao smiled, "I'm sure that does annoy you."

Tokijin shrugged, and Mao checked the time. It was only just one in the afternoon. "It's still so early. I'm not sure what to do."

"What do you usually do at this time?" Tokijin asked.

"At this time I would be making lunch, and then I would follow it up with a nap - though I'm not sure if I would want to sleep with you here - not saying that I don't feel comfortable, I'm just sure that you would rather that I not nap."

"You may nap if you'd like, I do not mind."

"You could nap with me, if you'd like." Mao said.

Just as she had expected, he blushed and shook his head, "N-No."

"Well the offer is still open, but I know by then I will be tired. I get up very early in the mornings."

"I've learned that." Tokijin said.

He watched her prepare her own meal, and declined each offer she made to make him his own, where he sighed when she said, "Well you'll eat when we go to Yumi's for dinner. Then you can try my pie."

After Mao ate, she removed her shoes and went up to her room to change into comfortable clothes. She invited Tokijin up, and to her surprise, he actually complied. However, when she invited him to sleep with her, he denied, and chose to sit in a chair that looked out a window.

"Very well." Mao said, "I will wake in an hour or so."

And Mao slept. Tokijin couldn't help but stare, but was able to tear his eyes away from her by entering his Inner World to pass time. He knew that Inazuma had stuff to say to him, too. As he entered, he noticed the woman upon arrival. She wore a smirk on her face, and stared at him as if she were going to tease him, and knowing his Zanpakutou, she probably would.

"Visiting the lovely human woman?" Inazuma asked.

Tokijin sighed. She was very straight to it.

"Look at that blush," Inazuma said, "You've developed a liking to this woman!"

"I have not." Tokijin said.

"You're in denial, my boy." Inazuma said, "How lovely."

"I am not in denial." Tokijin said, "She is a simple form of entertainment away from Sancre Tor."

"Oh sure, you lay your eyes on the most beautiful woman you have ever seen and she is merely entertainment." Inazuma replied with sarcasm, "Yet you are not interested in her in the slightest bit."

"She's a human, Inazuma, I cannot be."

"But you are." Inazuma said.

"..._Not_." Tokijin replied.

"You forget that we are one, my boy. I can sense everything you feel. I know that whenever she looks into your eyes, you feel as if you will melt inside." Inazuma purred. "You may not be able to understand women, but just through the tone of her voice, you can tell she is absolutely fascinated by you."

"I don't see why."

"Nor will anyone but her." Inazuma said, "Didn't you see the way she was completely stoic and uninterested in those men from earlier? The second she laid eyes on you, her mood completely changed, she looked so happy to see you."

Tokijin sighed, unable to deny that. "It matters not, Inazuma, she's a living, breathing, human woman, and I am a Vasto Lordes."

"That doesn't make her completely unavailable to you." Inazuma said, "She says she cannot have children, so take advantage of that."

"Absolutely not." Tokijin said immediately.

"And if the path you two are going down leads to that, what will be your excuse?" She asked.

"It will not." Tokijin said.

"If you say so." Inazuma said.

"It won't." He replied, "I will not return to the World of the Living after this day."

"Are you creating a bet?" Inazuma asked.

"I am just saying." Tokijin said, "I won't return or to this human woman. I need to focus on finding a Vasto Lordes female in Hueco Mundo."

"Oh my boy, but that would sadden the human woman."

"That's just going to be the way it has to be. Besides, I already know the Council will disapprove." Tokijin said.

"_They don't have to know_. _No one does_." Inazuma hummed.

Those words played in his mind, even after he left his Inner World to the sound of a grandfather clock's chimes from the floor below. He looked back at Mao's sleeping form, noticing her stir. He waited a few minutes for her to wake, but she did not. He frowned and stood, walking to her bedside. He found himself staring again. She had freed her hair from its tie before taking her nap, where its mass covered her backside. She slept on her stomach, though her head faced Tokijin. He had to hold back the urge to touch her, "Mao." He said.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, moving hair out of her face. "Did I sleep too long?"

Tokijin shook his head, "An hour's time."

She nodded and got up from her bed and remade it. After that, she grabbed her dress from earlier and went into her bathroom to change and brush her teeth, along with fixing her makeup. She replaced the earrings back into her ears and left the bathroom, finding Tokijin standing in the middle of her room. He turned to face her, and she smiled at him.

Mao and Tokijin left her room back to the kitchen, where she began to make the crusts for her two pies. She let them bank for a bit before taking them out and cut up the apples into thin and small skinless slices. She removed the cherry stems and pits and placed the product of the two fruit into two different bowls. Tokijin simply sat and watched. After several minutes, Mao's pies were finished, and she placed them in a cold storage to cool down.

They carried on small talk as she prepared other dishes to bring to Yumi's dinner. She frowned while she waited for a kettle of water to boil, "Is something wrong?"

Tokijin's brows raised up, "No." He said while shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "It seems as though something is bothering you."

"I'm sure. It is just my foolish Zanpakutou." Tokijin said. Though it had not been the whole truth, his sudden glum mood _was_ because of Inazuma. Speaking to her brought Tokijin back to reality. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed Mao's presence a little more than he had expected, but now he had to distance himself from her so that he didn't end up liking her too much to where it would get him in trouble with the Council. He wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place, but once he left, he could never return.

"Don't let it bother you too much." Mao said, "I'm always pressured to find a husband, but I choose not to let it bother me. You have a whole... Fifty years left. I'm sure you'll find a wife before you know it."

Tokijin shrugged, and Mao sighed sympathetically. She walked around the counter to where he sat and stood in front of him. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, speaking, "You'll be fine." She said, making him blush uncontrollably. Tokijin had never received hugs from anyone other than his mother and Inazuma. Receiving one from Mao Kurotsuchi was different. It made his nonexistent heart skip a beat as he gathered two deep lung-filled breaths of her sweet scent. He had hugged her back, which increased his blush.

She removed herself from him and returned to the front of the stove, where the kettle finally had begun to boil. "At least share some tea with me." Mao said to him.

He nodded, and she poured them both tea, where they drank in silence. A knock came to the front door, and Mao frowned. She began to walk towards the door, but Tokijin spoke, "It's a man from earlier."

"Oh great." She murmured.

"From his aura I don't sense good intentions." Tokijin then said.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Meaning do not answer the door." He said.

The person at the door knocked again, and Mao looked from Tokijin to the door, "I should answer it."

"It's not safe." Tokijin said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Miss Kurotsuchi, I have news regarding your son." Said a man's voice.

Mao gasped and couldn't resist. She headed towards the door, leaving Tokijin little room to protest. He stood from his seat and watched Mao open the door. The man stood only a little taller than her with his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" She asked, letting him step in. He walked in and turned around where she closed the front door.

"Your son, Mayuri has been put in critical condition at an accident in the library." He said.

Mao gasped, "Wh-What?"

"Yes." He said, "And you will be too." He said, lifting up a small black gun up to her forehead, making her eyes wide, "You'll be fine, so long as you give us the key to Dr. Kohuzo's safe. I know you have it."

Mao was speechless, and her breaths came short and tense, fearing for her life. Her eyes widened as She saw Tokijin Sonido behind the man. Without warning, she witnessed firsthand, his Zanpakutou pierce through the man's skull, exiting through his open mouth, where he was lifted off of his feet, making gurgling noises. He dropped the gun, where Mao just barely caught it, shaking in the process. She held the weapon to her chest as she watched him disintegrate, then soon, completely disappear.

Tokijin hadn't been able to sheath Inazuma because Mao threw herself at him while he spoke, "What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry." Mao spoke into his torso.

"Don't be." He said. She met his eyes, where he was given the unfortunate scene of tears that escaped her eyes. He switched Inazuma to his left hand and sheathed her, then wiped away Mao's tears. She looked away from him, embarrassed.

"I must go see my son, Mayuri, that man had said that he-"

"He's fine, unharmed actually." Tokijin said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Presquisa." Tokijin said, "All Hollows have it. I can detect his Reiatsu from here, and he doesn't seem to have any distress or damage to it."

Mao nodded, resting her head against Tokijin's chest. He could still feel her shake in fear, which he discovered to be something that he did not like at all. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, careful not to crush her against the armor of his uniform.

The two separated moments later, where Mao gathered her senses again after sitting down for a while, but not before hiding the gun somewhere. Tokijin decided not to disturb her, and didn't speak until she spoke to him, and by that time, she was preparing her dish for the dinner.

"Believe me when I say that I am an excellent cook." She said, adding vegetables to a boiling pot of noodles and chicken.

"I'll be the judge of that." Tokijin said, happy to finally see her smile again.

"You can easily just take my word for it." Mao replied.

"I would like to make my first experience worth it." He said.

"Well you've come to the right place." Mao said.

After she was finished making the dish, she had Tokijin carry it to the next door neighbor's house, while she took the pies. She traveled out the backdoor to the neighbor's backyard, entering and spotting Rena and Ouji, playing in a sandbox.

"Ma!" Ouji squealed when he spotted Mao.

"Hello my Prince," Mao said with a smile, "Rena." She greeted.

"I'll get the door for you." Rena said.

"Why don't you call your mother to get it?" Mao asked.

"Oh - well, sure." Rena said, heading to the door. She opened it, "Mother, Mao's here and... She would like you to open the door."

Out came a honey-blonde woman with short hair and blue eyes. She gasped when she spotted Tokijin, sensing his evil Hollow aura.

"Now, Yumi, it's okay." Mao said.

"But Mao," Yumi said, "W-Wait, is that...?"

Mao nodded, then so did she, studying Tokijin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rena asked.

"Let's go inside." Mao said.

They entered and prepared for dinner. Tokijin was able to try his first food, which actually pleased him. Mao was delighted that he enjoyed her dish, followed by her cherry pie. During that time, Mao and Yumi explained to Rena about the whole situation, where Tokijin could visibly see her Reiatsu increase as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Mao reluctantly told the news that had happened just an hour prior to the dinner, where Yumi had promised to let officials know so that security in the area would be heightened.

After the dinner, Mao and Tokijin decided to lurk within the Meadow. By then it was sundown, where it had begun to get dark.

"You've spent an entire day with me, and I'm of the most boring women you'll ever encounter." Mao said.

"I'd have to disagree." Tokijin replied.

"Well aren't you sweet." She said with a smile. Tokijin smiled in response, where she spoke, "I do love your smile. It is a nice thing to see."

Tokijin blushed and looked away.

"What? I do love your smile, it is perfect in every way." Mao said, teasing him further.

"Stop it." He said.

"Oh fine." Mao said, running her fingertips along tall sunflowers as they walked.

Tokijin sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Mao asked.

"It'll just be hard to find a wife." He said, "I cannot push the thought out of my head."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because my expectations are high." He said.

"You shouldn't have high expectations for a woman. We're fragile, you know." Mao said, "Why are they so high?"

"I know this, and well-" He started, but stopped.

"Would you compare that woman to someone else greater in your life?" Mao asked.

Tokijin nodded, "And I know they'll never compare, therefore I will never be satisfied."

"To who?" Mao asked.

Tokijin shook his head.

"Your mother?" She asked.

"You." Tokijin said.

"Me?" Mao asked, completely stunned.

Tokijin nodded.

"Why me?" She asked.

"You are the first woman outside of my family that I have ever laid eyes on." He replied.

"Oh but really, I'm not that great, and if you think I am, I'm sure that your future wife will surely meet your expectations."

Tokijin didn't say anything that he wanted to say from then on. Mao did most of the talking, which the topics ranged from her childhood to her favorite kinds of foods that she wanted Tokijin to try. He sighed inwardly. He couldn't tell her that he would never return after he left in the morning.

Stars filled the night sky, and Mao sat in the grass, where Tokijin joined her. They spoke while looking up at the stars. He noted that the moon was missing from the sky, where Mao said it was probably behind the mountains like usual at that time of night.

She lied on her back, and Tokijin did the same. They chatted, but less as Mao figured Tokijin grew tired. She rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin in her hands, meeting his half-lidded eyes. She smiled at him, where she heard him sigh and close his eyes.

He opened them again, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Tokijin..." Mao started, but halted her speech.

"It was a bittersweet thing to have arrived in this very Meadow in the World of the Living." Tokijin said.

"Why is that?"

"I came across you."

"It's like the more tired you grow, the sweeter you become." Mao said, chuckling. "I don't think it was a bad thing."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well, had it not been for you, I would continue to be under the control of Dr. Kohuzo, and had you not shown up today, I may have been killed by that man earlier. Who knows what else may happen if you're not around to protect me. I'm a useless woman, you know."

Tokijin blinked slowly, letting this information settle in his mind.

"Thank you, thank you very much for deciding to return and visit me." Mao said.

Tokijin closed his eyes and nodded. His eyelids grew heavy as Mao hummed and braided the thread of Inazuma's hilt. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he suddenly opened his eyes, finding Mao curled up near him, asleep. Goosebumps dotted her tan skin. Tokijin removed his Haori, which was lined with fur to keep those who lived at Sancre Tor warm, placing it around Mao, finding that it covered her entire body. He didn't need it anyway. The night's breeze was nothing compared to the cold in Northern Hueco Mundo, so it did not affect him. Besides, he was of Jin Blood, meaning his normal body temperature didn't get any lower than 100 degrees.

Tokijin dozed off once again, waking many times, not that he minded. On one of the times in which he woke, he had played with Mao's hair. Eventually, he had fallen asleep for a good three whole hours, where the first lights of day woke Mao. Tokijin awoke to her movement. He watched her sit up, shivering. She wrapped the Haori tighter around her body, then looked to Tokijin, meeting his eyes.

"It's cold out here and yet you decide to provide me with what brings you warmth?" She asked.

"It's not cold to me." He said, "I have Hierro."

"Whatever that is." Mao said, raising an eyebrow.

"I cannot receive cuts." He said.

"Really? It seemed your Hierro had stopped working then when I first encountered you."

"Those Hollows got lucky," Tokijin protested, sitting up.

"Relax, I'm only kidding." Mao said, smiling.

Tokijin frowned and she spoke again, "I can't believe we slept out here. I haven't fallen asleep out here since I was a little girl."

"You've lived here for a long time?" Tokijin asked.

"Well, nearby." Mao asked, "I would always come out here when I was young. I love this Meadow more than anything."

Tokijin nodded.

"Let's go inside," Mao said, "I'm sure my son is home, but he's probably asleep."

Tokijin nodded again and stood, helping Mao up. She took off his Haori and handed it to him, where he put it back on. He Sonidoed with her to the backdoor. She held onto him to keep her balance, finding that it was a tad bit easier now. She opened the door silently, entering with Tokijin. She looked around, not seeing Mayuri anywhere.

"He must be asleep in his roo-"

"Ma?"

Mao screamed, "Mayuri!"

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Oh Mayuri you frightened me, do not do that again." Mao replied. "I was out in the Meadow."

"All night?" Mayuri then asked.

"I fell asleep."

"With him?"

"Oh Mayuri relax, you're making me feel like a teenaged girl." Mao said.

"Considering you haven't killed my mother yet, I'd assume that you take a liking to her. Just make sure that liking doesn't end her life." Mayuri said to Tokijin.

Tokijin didn't respond, not that he could have anyhow. Mayuri had returned up the stairs, and the two heard a door close.

Tokijin looked to the grandfather clock in Mao's foyer, where he breathed in sharply, "I must go soon."

"So soon?" She asked.

Tokijin nodded, "Now actually."

"Oh... Well, okay." Mao said.

Tokijin opened a Garganta, then paused his movements. He turned to face Mao, and held his arms out, welcoming her into a warm embrace, her head and hands pressing against his armored chest. She lifted her head and looked up at him where their eyes met. Her hands reached up to grasp his face, gently pulling him down so that his lips met hers. Even though his armor, he could feel her heart racing, and had he had one, his probably would have exploded. Mao's lips left his, and she spoke, "Will I ever see you again?"

Tokijin inhaled silently, where it took him a few moments, but he nodded, "Yes."

Mao grinned and pressed her lips to Tokijin's again, but this time, with much more passion. Tokijin tightened his hold on her, kissing her a third time before he let her go. "I can stay no longer."

"Okay." Mao said.

"I will return within two week's time, or around there." Tokijin said.

"Fair enough." Mao said, "Until then."

Tokijin nodded and entered the Garganta, walking upon the lightened path. Mao spoke with a smile, "Goodbye Tokijin."

"Goodbye Mao."

* * *

Tokijin exited the Garganta, with the coordinates set for a distance away from Sancre Tor. The coordinates were specifically set for the Menos Forest, a forest beneath the surface of Hueco Mundo's desert, which was much more liveable than above. In the Menos Forest, there was a very recognizable flower patch of poisonous pearl colored Gardenias that had a specific honey scent.

Tokijin levitated down into them before falling back into them. He sighed in frustration before rolling around in the flower patch to be rid of Mao's scent. He couldn't risk his fellow residents to smell the World of the Living on him.

Afterwards, he stood up, annoyed that Inazuma was very amused that he had lost his own 'bet'. He ignored her, and made his way back to the Northern Fortress, Sancre Tor.

* * *

**So here you are boys and girls, the chapter that really gets everything going. I know it's really long but ay. Whatevz.**

**Plus, I know that hardly any of you are going to read this, but it's good to know, right?!**

**If you'd like, you can leave a review. I know I had a lot of fun typing this, and I put in a lot of effort!**

**I love you all!  
Forever and Always,  
Paloma**

**R&R!**


End file.
